Stubborn
by Dekota
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a human whose troubled, who is one of the first sent to St vladimirs academy. Why is she here? Who will fall for her? Could she live in ignorance or know about the hidden world?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I don't mind driving for hours in a car in a cramped seat because usually I sleep the whole time. Unfortunately this car ride with my parents was too awkward and formal to do anything but relax and snooze off for a few hours but to sit still and stare out the window. I'm a new student from long ago to now again to an old school in the middle of nowhere, St Vladimir, as a scholarship kid.

There are a number of reasons why I would question how the hell I received a scholarship to a boarding school due to my record holding so many black marks. Fighting with the girls in the lunchroom in New Jersey, caught smoking cigarettes and weed in my dorm room in Tennessee and even in normal high schools in my neighbourhood stopped accepting me.

St Vladimir Academy must be cocky enough to think putting a 'bad' student in their school and keep them clean. Well according to my Mom and Dad that is but in other words.

For only three hours in a blue Honda I've been listening to Celine Dion, Beethoven and Billy Cyrus. Now in usual circumstances I would've bitched and moaned until it was on a normal radio station. Today, however, I'm sure that if I even spoke a word I would only receive a bible passage, a long lecture or a loud sigh.

I rather stay in the silence.

The sound of a man grunting turned my attention from my windows to the front of the car to see a large iron gates. It was all rather gothic with the now seen dark buildings with the gargoyles and silence. It was only five in the afternoon but nobody was outside except for the two men who were near the gates starring and waiting.

Dad stopped the car and the terrible music switched off much to my pleasure. Mom made a silent prayer with her head bowed and then spoke in her soft voice to get my suitcase from the trunk. I opened the car door and hit the side of the car letting them know to pop the trunk open. My suitcase –thankfully- didn't come undone from the bumpy roads and I lifted it out of the car onto the gravel.

I glanced at the Honda half expecting for them to get out and walk with me though the gates but they just sat there. I cursed and harshly turned around to start an angry march to the gates not bothering to wave goodbye.

I can handle this like I always do, I can become popular at this school and score some liquor and some babe to hang on my every word. I don't need pushy, religious parents to walk me to the gates like some over protective grandmother I'm a full grown woman now not a baby.

I can only hope I can act that way til I get some time alone.

A/N : Thank you for reading! Please tell me if I should continue or if you want anything to do with this story


	2. Chapter one: Potatoes and gravy

A/N: I'm incredibly stupid and forgot to mention that I've changed Rose's last name to 'Booke'. Forgive me and my idiotic ways! Its POV is Rose and I think I might change POV while in the stories, so don't worry I will tell you guys from now on. If there is something you're not familiar with its because I'm Australian and I'm writing a story that's based in the US. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I know Christian is slightly OC but I will try and mould him back to the original one really soon, best as I can. Please review!

Disclaimer: I totally own Vampire Academy, not Richelle Mead. I kid I kid I'm poor, I don't own this amazing series.

Chapter one: Potatoes and gravy

Rose POV

Most dorm rooms smelt like cigarettes, perfume or new car. This dorm room didn't fit either categories and had it own category which was named 'sweat'. It was a small box like room painted blue with a saggy single bed, window, desk and a white empty wardrobe. My suitcase sat on my bed with my panties and jeans already falling out with no delicacy.

I wonder if Mom and Dad regret seeing me go for the last time. They didn't have to say it but we all knew this would be the last time we would all be together. I knew I failed them as a daughter, and to put it frankly, a waste of their money. I was adopted only when I was a day old to the same people who made me learn piano and took them seventeen years to realise I didn't like dresses or saying 'thank you'. My birth mother and father I have yet to meet which by the way _I do not want to._ They walked out on me; I'm not going to run back.

Whenever I look out my dorm window its night and seems freighting cold yet people –teenagers to exact- where walking around everywhere like they just woke up. What the hell is with St. Vladimir Academy?

A knock on the door brought me back to my senses and I snapped out of my frustration to answer the door.

A man stood there whose blue eyes glared into me. He seemed to be in his twenties with red hair and was around the height of 6'1. His eyes travelled down my body and to believe it or not, his eyes got even bigger when he saw my piercing. I grunted indicating that he should stop checking me out. He shook his head at me and a slight panic grew in me. Wow when did I feel panic? I use to jump off second floor buildings high and fight girls who held razors and I felt nothing but adrenalin and pride.

Apparently tall red heads give Rose Booke fear though, how pathetic.

"I'm Henry Crawford, I'm a guardian here. I was sent to be your guide for the day to see the school and get everything sorted for yo-"

Either this guy is a psycho who escaped from prison or is mentally disabled. At every school I went to I had some kid around my age who was too innocent to even know what 'sixty nine' really was besides a 'number'.

"What the hell is a _guardian_? I can get through this school easy I don't need your help!" I spat back, cutting him off, frustrated.

I tried to slam the door to make an end to my short lived dramatic speech but Henry's huge foot stopped it from slamming shut. He opened the door wider and took a deep breath like he needed it.

"What do you mean what is a guardian? Sorry Miss Booke, but I'm here on Headmistress Kirova request. Now you can do us both a favour and listen to what I day or you can do it the easy way or hard way."

"I think I would rather the hard way."

He stood there stumped for a short moment trying to realise I backhanded him his request. He probably thought I would choose the easy way. This man was aiming towards the mentally disabled.

"Well then, hard way it is." Henry turned around and started walking until he was just at the end of the corridor and stood. I felt like throwing a shoe at him, in fact a shoe with a sharp heel to make it even better. I let a frustrated cry of annoyance and finally slammed the door for the first time since arriving without a large foot to block it.

I paced my room for a good five minutes letting the frustration out telling myself over and over tonight I will find something to smoke –_anything- _to just smoke. When I finally calmed down I made the mistake to look outside the window and cursed loudly. Why is everybody outside now walking and having fun carrying bags and books? Is this school nocturnal or something, sleep all day work all night? Whatever they're doing I'm going to find out.

I opened the door ready for my mission totally forgetting that Henry was there, waiting. I stopped in my haste and stamped my foot cursing. I turned to look at him to only receive a small grin, but that seemed to only piss me off even more. I walked past him and continued down stairs to the doors and past a number of boys while going down the dorm. Another question to this place, why was there so many boys in this dorm? Isn't this a girls dorm or they totally have faith that none of them would go in each other's rooms? I glance behind me for a moment and see Henry following me.

Freak.

I continued walking until got outside the doors and the sound of laughter, bickering and talk of gossip, fight and breakfast was on every bodies lips. Why would they be having 'breakfast' now? Wouldn't it be around the time for dinner? For the first time since meeting Henry I was grateful. I turn around to see him only one step behind me ready to go.

Freak.

"So Henry, where is this so called _breakfast_ everyone seems to eager to eat?"I asked, sounding like a sweet cookie scout.

"The hall."

Well, that was blunt. He reminds me of a rock, hard and dangerous but no brains. Before I could even ask where the hall was exactly was he started walking and shook his head indicating that I should follow. Something I would happily follow. We walked through large black doors into a room with long prism tables that could fit eight people easy. From my window the teenagers looked normal, average kids. Up this close however I could see a difference between everyone; there were a lot of girls and boys who were slim, tall and obviously pale from lack of sun.

No surprises there.

But the other group of people seemed to have more of a build and a variety in height from 5'1 to even 6'6. A hand grabbed my arm making me get out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Henry holding my arm tugging me along to the queue at the lunch bar.

I grabbed a tray and stood in line to an attractive slim boy who was filling his tray with toast and peanut butter. His friend next time him commented on his appétit right after a 'feeding' and that made my blood run cold.

Feeding?

What the fuck is _wrong_ with this place?

I found the courage to ask, however, much to my growing fear. I guess I'm a rock like Henry too.

"What's a feeding?" I asked, low enough that only he could hear. The attractive boy turned and looked at me giving me a sceptical look. His friend must have heard too because he glanced at me too with a confused look on his face.

"You're joking, right?" his face went from confusion to a smug smile in a mere number of second's; his friend who I've decided to call Homer Simpson started to laugh. I gave a small laugh, like I was just playing along. Maybe this was a joke or some slang they use here at St. Vladimir's?

"Wow you guys think I don't know? Wow, how stupid are you guys? It's a joke I know what _feedings_ are!" I laughed a little at the end, hoping they would buy it. You can't screw up when you're new, even worse on the first day. I have to seem ruthless and dangerous but everyone around here seems that they are in fact _ruthless and dangerous. _He looked at Homer Simpson grinning and took his tray of food. I sighed with some relief instead of anger for the first time today and started walking to some table with my tray of apple juice and cereal.

As I was going past a table which was clearly the popular table due to the confident air around them I made the perfect time to just fall on my ass and trip. Thankfully Henry was there to catch me before I fell to the ground a chip a tooth or something. Unfortunately however, my tray of food went flying onto the popular, high ranked table because some of the girls screamed about their hair and some of the boys began to bark insults for their wounded egos.

I muttered a sorry and ran out of the room, mortified, and kept on going until I ran into the nearest building and through the doors to only take a moment to realise I was in a church. Huh, I guess I should've figured their church be this beautiful if the whole place looks expensive and pretty too. Henry wasn't here yet thankfully and nobody was even in the church. I walked down the aisles and sat on a bench holding in a loud sob. What's _wrong_ with me today? Tripping over? Random mood swings? Get a hold of yourself Rose! My thoughts were calming down already until somebody sat next to me.

"You know, my parents use to tell me that crying was a sign of weakness. I believed them, my parents I mean, and for years I never shed one tear even after I broke my wrist. Not one little tear."

I laughed a little glancing up to see a boy with black hair and striking blue eyes. He was obviously like the slim, tall teenagers who were all in the cafeteria too.

"My parents made me go to Sunday school in a pink dress for two years.'

This time, it was for the boy to laugh. I liked it, it wasn't annoying and high and he didn't snort.

"Christian. I'm usually not nice to people but you look like you're going to fall apart today so you make the exception." He held his hand out like we were meant to shake hands, which, surprisingly I followed.

"Rose. Which by the way I'm not falling apart just incredibly confused." I answered back.

"How can you be confused at this school? Are you retarded or something . . .?" Christian asked.

"How are you _not? _Everyone is having breakfast at seven at night, talk about feedings?" I ignored the retarded jab.

"What do you mean? See, you must be retarded." Christian got up and started walking away, jerk, without even answering my questions. I stood up ready to yell back some insult when Henry came into the church scanning it quickly until he saw me. He seemed kind of pissed off too but at the moment I didn't even care. Why was he trying to find me anyways?

Freak.

"Rose you have to go to Headmistress Kirova's office now. Also can you not run away? It's frustrating trying to find you."

"Well don't go and find me. I'm fine. Where is Kirova's office anyway?"

"_Headmistress _Kirova. Come on, I'll walk you."

"Fine but after this we go our separate ways?"

"Fine."

"Good."


	3. chapter two: the end of start

A/N: I usually wait until I get two more people to review any of my stories until I continue, you can thank _NeverthelessAfan _for this chapter! Also I'm in the desperate need for a beta, one I will pay with internet hugs? God that was lame.

Chapter two: Merry Christmas

Henry must have been lying or headmistress Kirova has no concept of time, possibly why there were uncomfortable couches outside her room. I wonder if it was there to make people nervous and uncomfortable. Strategy plans, St. Vladimir academy owns it. I wound up glancing at Henry a few times and he didn't look entirely happy. Actually, he held no emotions but determination.

It only took a stiff, awkward ten minutes until the ice broke.

"I don't know why it's taking so long you know? I guess, uh, something came up..."

"Does that mean I can leave now?"

"No probably not, but if you leave this will be terrible for my record. Just do me a favour and stay?" For once he seemed frazzled than determined. I like that frazzled look on him, personally it suited him but I doubt he would disagree. It struck me that I didn't know his age, he said his record right?

"How old are you? You act like you're a student here." He gave a confused look like I just asked him to eat cat food.

"I am a student, I'm seventeen."

"Wait you're a junior?"

"Senior."

"So we're not in the same grade?"

"Nope."

"Then why is it that you're showing me around? Shouldn't some other junior show me around?"

"I missed some of my training in junior year so this makes up for it."

"You guys study for SATS so early?"

"Nope. As far as I know we don't have _seats_ here."

"SATS."

"Whatever it is, we don't study for that. Moroi study for elements and other classes like history and the Dhampires like us train to be guardians. Rose we've been learning this since we we're five, man you didn't listen then too?"

Henry leaned towards me with a kind smile that a friend would give, but the St. Vladimir slang was beginning to piss me off.

"What did you just call me?"

"Just forget about it

"But Henr-"

"Look Rose forget about it okay? It's not me that has to break it to you. Headmistress Kirova can, I just don't want history to repeat itself. Drop it."

Henry stood up from the seat and crossed the room to the door, leaving and accomplishing a slammed door. Anger issues.

A scramble of high heels came from Kirova's office where an old woman's head looked out completely startled and tried to find the culprit of slamming doors. Only however she found me on the seat, glared at me accusingly. I lifted my hands up in serenade showing I was innocent enough. She didn't like it that she didn't know who slammed the door but she pulled her head back in the door and closed it.

Maybe that was Kirova.

What a bitch, seriously she just left me out here again even when she saw me.

The door opened again and the woman I suspect is Kirova came out.

"Miss Booke?" Her voice was crisp and serious like a business suit.

"Present."

Her face turned slightly sour. Favouritism wasn't going to happen to me at this school either apparently.

Awesome.

"Please come in my office."

I stood up and straightened my jeans smiling. It was only a speech about how so called glad they were to have me and my expectations were at this school and some more crap I can't stand to really listen to. I would pass time but counting the seconds to see which school came to the longest.

Eight hundred and seventy two if you were wondering by the way.

I brushed past Kirova into the room and the smell of jasmine hit me hard that if I stayed any longer I would get a headache. I pulled on a nice smile as Kirova sat in her chair in front of me.

She seemed quite organised with all black pens in a line and papers in a neat pile.

Perfectionist obviously.

"Rose Booke, you have been brought to this school after be looked through thousands of girls and boys. You have excellent talents that this society needs so valuably that we went searching for the missing dhampir children. You are one of those children." 

A/N: Yep I'm a bitch. Seven reviews and I will post the next chapter!


	4. AN

A/N: sorry for the disappointment for this is not a chapter. I've fallen very ill and is on bed rest. I can't talk because my throat is on fire and my limbs are jelly, Gagging and nausea and not to mention the walls are moving and the light from my laptop is blaring my poor dhampir eyes. I would feel bad if I just left you guys there wondering wtf I was doing and if I abounded the story or something which I haven't, This is my summer project and I plan to finish it in five weeks.

I should be better in a few days so hold tight on tight please!

Dekota


	5. chapter three: I've become so numb

A/N: Strong medication, that shit does wonderful things. If I'm going to be on bed rest, fuck it then I'm going to fix my eyes then just to make someone else feel happy? I hope. The down side is that I'm craving pancakes which we don't have. Please review :)

Chapter three: I've become so numb

Headmistress Kirova POV

"Rose Booke, you have been brought to this school after be looked through thousands of girls and boys. You have excellent talents that this society needs so valuably that we went searching for the missing dhampir children. You are one of those children."

I took a long breath and waiting for a reaction. There was nothing. Rose just stared at nothing in particular, her face blank. My hands stumbled around the desk never taking my eyes eyes off Rosemarie incase she did reacted violently. I found the office phone where I dialled Alberta Petrov demanding to know where Guardian Fedor Putin was was.

The room was silent and filled with more silence. I wondered what was going on in Rosemarie's head. Maybe it was still processing?

I had the unfortunate job to tell the lost dhampirs about their world they were suppose to grow up in. I've had two students before Rosemarie Booke but one of them before I could tell them had killed themself. The other lost dhampir student was Lilly Tolstoy whose parents where Moroi and Dhampir but raised her in a human world until they decided that Lilly should go to school here at St. Vladimirs. Her parents took her here and expected us to tell her everything. It was a huge struggle to tell her that she was lied to by her parents her whole life. Lilly's happy now and is excelling at all her subjects but she refuses to see or talk to her parents. Since that day, Lilly hasn't sent her parents any letters or phone calls or even return home for the holidays.

Rosemarie Booke had a different growing up from Lilly Tolstoy. She was adopted by a religious human couple in Texas since she was a baby. They had no idea that they had adopted a child who was only half human, who was stronger than most children her age or had stronger senses than her teachers. When we found Rosemarie Booke was one of us, she was only eight years old.

Of course the royal court sent a team of guardians and Moroi to visit the Booke family while Rosemarie was at school.

They told the couple but that they needed Rosemarie back to where she belongs, but the Booke couple refused. They loved Rosemarie too much to let her go, so they sent her all around the country to different schools trying lose the trail for the Moroi from finding Rosemarie.

They succussed but the cost they paid was huge. Rosemarie began to hate them and started to rebel after the Christmas when she wasn't allowed home.

The sound of a door opening snapped my senses out and a tall guardian came in, Dimitri Belikov to be exact. He only came here a few weeks ago but showed that he was an excellent guardian and was perfect for Vasalissa Dragomir. He stood in the corner, waiting. Rosemarie seemed like she didn't even notice someone else was in the room.

I cleared my throat.

"They have only started to look for those missing Dhampir children a decade ago. Dhampir's are half human half vampire with excellent skills to kill Strigoi. Strigoi are evil creatures who murder without any remorse. They're stronger than you and I and faster which is why the Dhampirs train so hard to protect Moroi. Moroi are vampires, they're tall and majority of us are slim. Moroi can control four elements of air, water, earth and fire but we never use them as weapons. Moroi men and Dhampir woman have, well, _intercourse_ which creates Dhampirs. Moroi and another Moroi can create Moroi children but Dhampir and Dhampir cannot create any children."

I took a moment to let that sink in, but Rosemarie still looked blank.

"We told your adopted parents Amber and Robert Booke when you were eight years old. We asked them to take you here, for your destiny but they refused and put you in multiple boarding schools for us to lose our trail on you which we did. If you hadn't have gotten yourself in so much trouble in all your schools we properly wouldn't have ever found you."

This time however Rosemarie did move. She stood up and took shaking steps around my desk until she was in front of me with the most freighting face. She looked so distraught it just broke my heart for her then. I wasn't stupid enough to let her get closer to me though, broken heart or not I stood up and backed away.

Guardian Belikov took that moment to intervene and took hold of Rosemarie arms and held Rosemarie. It seemed like Rosemarie didn't even notice a pair of huge arms around her. She struggled slightly but she looked me in the eyes with a look so intense it made my skin crawl.

She spoke in the most calmest voice though.

"My life was nothing but running away from vampires, leaving me without parents to tuck me in at night or somebody to teach me how to cook or mow a lawn. You destroyed my childhood. Also Please let me go you disgusting monster, I want nothing to do with any of you. Let me go to my dorm room and leave me alone."

Guardian Belikov let go of Rosemarie but her knees seemed to fall underneath her after her speech. Guardian Belikov caught her before she hit her head adn picked up Rosemarie and held her in his arms. He walked to the door and opened it, carrying her out.

The worst part of finding the missing Dhampirs?

Their soul breaks.


	6. chapter four part one

FIRST PART OF CHAPTER FOUR

Rose Hathaway turned to only the thing which calmed her down; heights.

To others it was dangerous and an odd bearing of place but for Rosamarie Hathaway it was between life and death. The wind flying softly in her long brown hair, her heart beat loud and fast drumming in her ears and her legs slightly shaky with her hysterical laughter of finally _feeling_ something. It was nice and the feeling never left it was always strong and present even before and after.

The dorm room building was a hipped roof which only made the adrenalin hit harder and more difficult to get on top but she made it, nearly falling off whenever the wind hit too hard. The sun was rising for the morning and the students where slowly going into their dorms. Rose sat behind one of the large gargoyles so her direction of sight was the forest. For a reason Rose couldn't fathom Rose was the calmest she had felt in days like a weight had been lifted. . .

**A/N:**

**MUAHAHAHA! Nope this isn't the full chapter because you guys will now decide WHERE THE HELL THE STORY WILL LEAD! The most requested will win! **

**Look into Rose's past and finally realise why her parents detached themselves from her and the differences she now realised between her and humans.**

**Rose thinks back to her first real boyfriend at one of her boarding schools when she was finally letting go and forgiving her parents but he gets her into the drugs and how everything started falling apart from there.**

**Rose gets caught on the roof with Dimitri and they talk.**

**Rose falls off the building and breaks her back since a bush broke her fall and Lissa heals her.**

**Thanks (: **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DAMN FUCKING VERSIONS I HAD TO DO?

OR HOW MANY FUCKING COMPUTERS I WENT THROUGHT TO ATTEMPT TO WRITE THIS?

FOUR.

FUCKING FOUR COMPUTERS AND SEVEN DRAFTS.

Enjoy (:

The wind began to shiver her skin making small bumps arise on her almond coloured skin. Quite was a unique and different setting for Rose since Rose always liked to surround herself with laughter and sinisterly. Still, unique and different.

_I'm a freak. _

_Not even a horror movie kind of freak but a body guard of freaks. Why do I have to protect them? Can't they do it themselves? Why don't I drink blood too?_

A snap of a branch made Rose on edge suddenly glaring at anything and anyone who could've made the noise. Of course she couldn't find the source so Rose stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof – also noticing at her view that the students were now in their dorms - and momentarly forgetting about the wind and lost her footing falling fast to the ground.

_I'm going to die._

A tree canopy helped the speed of Rose slow down enough that death wouldn't be on the list. Rose fell on her back and heard a loud, slithering crack.

101010101010

Darkness.

Nothing but dark and no sunshine.

No noise.

How peaceful…

The wind wasn't as bad down on the grass but it certainly was a lot more surreal than a gothic dorm room roof. A blond girl came into sight, tall and pretty as a model with long blond hair and blue eyes she could've been a Texas beauty queen if she was curvier. Her face was unfortunately screwed up and horrified making the 'pretty girl' allusion dimer.

_Why is she so upset? _

'Oh my god are you okay? Oh god your body… oh god there is blood… oh my god what do I do?' The blonde girls glowing blue hands where sitting on Rose's chest giving Rose more and more strength.

For moment there Rose drifted off into a dizzy warm sleep. unfortunally the girls urgent voice ruined the slumber, telling her keep awake no matter what.

_Just fuck off…_

A sinister snaps and cracks echoed the quite area and Rose began to feel her legs and her chest again which, by the way, now hurts like a little bitch. The blonde girl looked tired and sick but she still kept her hands on Rose.

Rose wiggled her fingers not knowing that the small movement could force such a strong shock of pain through her body. She winced and cursed under her breath.

The blond girl grunted again and her blue hands began to fade.

A jolt of energy hit Rose making her gasp and sit up. Breathing deep and slow concentrating on herself she forgot about the pretty blonde barbie with blue hands who had passed out next to her.

Once Rose noticed the girl passed out all she could do was just stare at her for a good moment drinking in all her features.

A freckle on her lip.

Long black eyelashes that was obviously natural.

With a sigh Rose got up and stretched her arms and legs. She looked back down at the girl and with yet another sigh, picked her up in her arms and started walking to her dorm room. Why was life such a bitch?

The girl didn't stir and nobody was hanging around the campus or dorms making it virtually possible for anything illegal to go down with nobody noticing. Noting this and making another grunt of frustration Rose continued up the stairs.

How she opened the door will always amaze and make Rose wonder how she did that.

She laid the blonde on her bed and pulled the blankets over the girl. She looked so tired and worn out it pulled at her heart strings.

Rose turned and sat beside the wall with a large jumper to keep her warm in this cold school. She grabbed a naruto manga to read while she waited for the girl to wake up.

What's up with this place?

Vampires?

Is this chick a fucking wizard?

a/n: YER YER YER!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N;

I'm sorry for not writing any chapters, but I have plenty of excuses which I will now list so you can pity me:

Moved house which took months to actually accomplish.

I've had three laptops which all broke. Yeah. I didn't even break any of them either, everyone else did.

I've been off fighting my demons and I've won.

I took an adventure to discover who I actually am and what I want, which sounds incredibly gay but still, it was worth it.

Continuing on...

I was rereading my story and I didn't like it.

It was too short and I rushed things a little, so I've decided to rewrite this. A majority of these chapters will start off like they have already been but with more length and detail. It will also be slowed the fuck down.

Also I've noticed that I have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes EVERYWHERE so if I could have a charming beta, it will be appreciated and they will be showered in glitter and rocky road cookies made by me.

Thank you,

D


End file.
